Wrestlemania 23 Bets
by WhereIvegone
Summary: Lita/Trish Stratus femslash... they decide to bet on Wrestlemania matches... Once again FEMSLASH... if you don't like it... don't read it.. don't flame it!


Title: Wrestlemania bets  
Pairing: Lita/Trish  
Disclaimer: I don't own them... I am not affiliated with the WWE in  
anyway blah blah blah  
Rating: NC-17 for some language and sex  
Summary: Trish and Lita go to Wrestlemania 23... femslash... two  
women... together... if you don't like it... don't read it...

"Trish?" Amy yelled upstairs to her lover. They were on their way to  
Wrestlemania 23 and Trish was taking quite a while to get dressed as  
usual.  
"I'm almost ready!" Trish yelled back down causing Amy to sigh  
dramatically. That was the 6th time she had received that same response.  
Trish, sensing her girlfriend's impatience, began to quicken her  
movements. Testing Amy's patience was something Trish had learned the  
hard way never to do.  
"Alright... I'm ready" Trish shouted down stairs "The question is...  
are you ready?" Trish added with a giggle.  
"I've been ready for like the past fifteen min--" Amy began but cut  
off as she saw Trish traveling down the stairs. Amy always thought  
Trish looked beautiful no matter what; even when she was sick, just  
woken up from a deep sleep, without make up, with a broken nose or  
even all in combination... but sometimes Trish just looked so  
beautiful that it was beyond words and this was one of those times.  
Trish was dressed simple enough in a black mini skirt and a  
button-down shirt that was open enough to see a bit of her stomach and  
a lot of her cleavage. Amy was dressed a little bit more modestly in a  
pair of black pants complete with built in chains and a tight black  
t-shirt that ended right below her belly button.  
"So tell me again what I win if I predict more matches than you  
tonight?" Trish asked grabbing her girlfriend's arm and ushering her  
out of the hotel door and into the passenger side of their rented car.  
Trish knew that Amy hated not driving and thought ushering her into  
the passenger seat in one quick fluid movement would cause her not to  
realize their positions. She was wrong.  
"I'm driving" Amy declared, climbing over to the driver's seat before  
Trish could even get into the car. "Nice try" she added smiling at her  
pouting girlfriend. Trish sat down in the passenger seat with her arms  
folded, giving Amy sideward glances. Amy leaned over and gave the  
pouting Trish a kiss on her forehead.  
"I love you" Amy said giving Trish another kiss, this one on her  
cheek. "It's your driving I don't like" she added, starting up the car  
and driving.  
"So... what it is I win tonight?" Trish asked not uncrossing her arms.  
Of course, she wasn't really mad at Amy; the smile and two light  
kisses on her forehead and cheek had relieved her of any annoyance she  
had felt but of course she wasn't going to let Amy know that.  
"If you win--" Amy began putting emphasis on the 'if', only to be cut  
off by Trish.  
"When I win" Trish corrected her. Amy laughed lightly.  
"If you win then you get to choose where we go for our 1 year  
anniversary coming up in a week" Amy said smiling. Trish giggled.  
"Please... lets make this more interesting!" She said. Trish knew with  
the right amount of pouting and a little bit of nagging, she would be  
able to get Amy to let her decide where they went for the anniversary  
no matter what deal they had made.  
"Fine... what do you suggest?" Amy asked.  
"When I win... I get to drive for two whole weeks and I get to choose  
where we go for the next month AND... I get a lap dance from you  
tonight" Trish said unfolding her arms and smiling a sultry smile.  
"So what do I get if I win?" Amy asked taking her eyes off the road  
briefly to look at Trish.  
"You get the satisfaction of winning..." Trish said giggling.  
"Ha! I get the same privileges" Amy said, parking the car. They had  
chosen a hotel only 15 minutes away from Ford Field.  
"Deal" Trish said. Amy turned off the engine and got out the car. She  
opened the passenger door for Trish.  
"You're going down..." Amy said playfully holding onto the car door.  
They were entering from the back door and watching privately from  
backstage as to not attract too much attention. They had already  
talked to Vince and they were getting comfortable seats where they  
could see all yet no one could see them. Vince was the only person in  
the WWE who knew about their relationship and the only reason her  
found out was because he found them in a very compromising position in  
the locker room. Compromising as in Amy's head between Trish's bare  
legs and some very hot panting. To the girl's surprise, he was very  
kind about it and didn't tell anyone or try to turn it into an  
onscreen storyline.

Before they knew it, the night's lumberjill match was beginning. Amy  
was winning the bet, having predicted correctly the outcome of the  
great Khali vs. Kane match, the undertaker vs. Batista match, the ECW  
originals vs. the new breed match and the hair vs. hair battle of the  
billionaires match,. Trish had however predicted correctly, the dark  
match between Ric Flair and Carlito vs. Gregory Helms and Chavo  
Guerrero and the Chris Benoit VS. Montel Vontavious Porter WWE United  
States Championship match. Neither had correctly predicted the money  
in the bank ladder match. In fact, since the money in the bank ladder  
match, Trish had been cold and indifferent. She had moved over to the  
edge of the sofa they were seated with her arms crossed over her chest  
almost scowling. Amy knew exactly what Trish's behaviour was about.  
Amy had predicted Edge winning the ladder match and Trish had  
predicted CM punk winning. It wasn't the outcome of the match that had  
angered Trish but the fact that Amy had predicted Edge winning.  
Trish knew she was being unreasonable and unruly for no reason but  
Edge had been the object of her jealousy for quite a while. All the  
emotion she felt when she used to have to watch Amy and Edge kissing  
and hugging and even close to fucking just rushed back into her.  
Still, Amy was hers now and she no longer had reason to be jealous.  
"There's no way Ashley is gonna win" Amy said softly.  
"Please... Melina has no chance" Trish retorted coldly, defending her  
best friend, Ashley.  
"Melina is fierce!" Amy answered, still softly. She knew not to upset  
Trish even more.  
"She's about a fierce as the taco bell dog" Trish said, not looking at  
Amy. Amy chuckled causing Trish to finally look at her. Amy knew that  
although Trish's aggravation wasn't really her fault, now that she had  
eye contact, it was a good time to calm her down.  
"Baby" Amy began slowly reaching up to stroke Trishs cheek while  
keeping eye contact. Trish gently leaned closer to Amy instinctively.  
"You know I love you, with all of my heart and soul Trish... I really  
don't think I could live without you." Amy said, honestly pouring her  
heart out to the woman she loved. "I have honestly never loved anyone  
as much as I love you... not Matt... definitely not Adam... Trish, you  
have my heart" Amy said, picking up Trish's hand and putting it over  
her heart. A single tear ran down Trish's cheek but Amy flicked it  
away with her thumb before it could settle.  
"Baby... why are you crying?" Amy asked worriedly.  
"I'm sorry" Trish said softly "I'm just being silly and jealous...  
it's just I love you so much and I get worried that you'll leave me  
when you see there is so many people better for you than me out  
there..." Trish finished speaking softly.  
"There is no one better for me Trish" Amy assured her, leaning in and  
kissing Trish gently on the lips. Trish smiled against Amy's lips.  
"I love you" She said when they broke apart before re-capturing Amy's  
lips in a passionate kiss. Amy lightly ran her tongue across Trish's  
bottom lips begging for entrance which was soon given. Amy explored  
Trish's mouth with her tongue, the two battling for dominance until  
the kiss was broken and both women were rendered breathless.  
"So how about that lap dance you owe me?" Amy asked smiling.  
"You haven't won yet..." Trish said, leaning her head against Amy's  
shoulder, beginning to watch the match again. Amy smiled, a naughty  
though flashing across her mind. She maneuvered her hand placing it on  
Trish's thigh. Trish had her legs crossed and the unexpected touch  
caused her to shiver slightly. Amy began playing with the flesh of  
Trish's exposed legs, slowly stroking it. Trish unconsciously  
uncrossed her legs giving Amy access to more intimate skin. Trish's  
breathing quickened, Amy's slow stroking driving her crazy with lust.  
Trish closed her eyes tightly; trying to concentrate on anything but  
Amy's sensuous torturing movements. Amy subtly nudged Trish's legs  
apart more, her fingertips brushing against Trish's underwear clad  
womanhood. Trish responded with a low breathy sound that was almost  
between a moan and a whimper. Amy smiled at her lover's reaction.  
"Amy..." Trish breathed out. It was a barely audible whisper but Amy  
heard it.  
"Yeah baby?" Amy answered. She was also breathing quite heavily now as  
she continued tracing small circles on Trish's inner thigh.  
Trish buried her head at the base of Amy's shoulder blade. Only Amy  
could make her that hot that quickly with just a few feather light  
touches.  
"Do you want me to continue?" Amy asked menacingly, her fingers now  
trailing along the elastic of Trish's thong. Amy felt Trish nod and  
that was all she needed as she slowly moved her hand under the elastic  
of the thong, making contact for the first time that night, with  
Trish's bare womanhood. Wetness coaxed Amy's finger as she traveled  
closer and closer to Trish's opening. Amy's fingers skillfully  
pleasured Trish, moving in fluid circles around Trish's clitoris. Amy  
could feel Trish's breath on her neck as she panted trying to suck as  
much air into her lungs as possible.  
"Please Amy..." Trish spoke against the flesh of Amy's neck, her voice  
husky.  
"Please what?" Amy asked, her voice also husky. She knew exactly what  
Trish wanted but she loved hearing Trish beg.  
"Please-- Oh God" Trish began but lost her train of thought as Amy's  
skilled fingers brushed again her clit more vigorously.  
"Please what?" Amy asked again, speeding up her fingers. She could  
feel Trish's muscles twitch beneath her fingers. She was close to  
release and Amy knew just what to do to push her over the edge but she  
wanted to hear Trish ask for it first.  
"Please Amy... I want your fingers inside me" Trish panted, her head  
still buried in the crook of Amy's neck. Amy obliged, first trailing  
her finger across Trish's clit once more which caused Trish to moan  
loudly. Her fingers hovered over Trish's opening for a few seconds  
prolonging her lover's release but she soon gently inserted her middle  
finger into her blonde lover's opening before starting a slow rhythmic  
pump. Trish matched the rhythm with her hips, trying to get as much of  
Amy's finger into her as possible. A light sweat coated Trish's body  
as Amy began to speed up her thrusting, adding another skilled finger  
to the mix.  
Amy could smell the scent of Trish's desire and wanted nothing more  
than to just get on her knees in front of the blonde woman and taste  
the sweet juices she had tasted so many times before but there would  
be plenty of time for that later. Right at that moment, Trish needed  
release and that was what she was going to get.  
Trish was trying desperately to hold in her moans of pleasure but it  
was becoming increasingly hard as Amy began stroking her clit with her  
thumb while pumping two finger in and out of her, skillfully massaging  
her g-spot with each thrust. Trish bit into the flesh of Amy's neck as  
an orgasm shot through her body like a blazing fire. Amy continued  
pumping her fingers slowly allowing her lover to ride out her orgasm  
ignoring the slight pain of Trish's bite.  
Amy removed her fingers slowly and fixed Trish's thong back in place.  
She kissed Trish lightly on her forehead as she came down from her  
orgasmic high. Trish smiled at Amy lovingly.  
"Ashley lost..." Amy said matter-of-factly, a smile evident in her  
tone. Trish rolled her eyes and shook her head, kissing Amy on the  
cheek softly.  
"You'll get your lap dance" Trish said, her voice still a little  
hoarse. "But let's make the next match a little more interesting" she  
said smiling teasingly.  
"What do you have in mind?" Amy asked, more than a little intrigued.  
"Well..." Trish smiled even more mischievously "If John Cena wins..."  
She continued choosing her words carefully "then I am gonna show you a  
real good time as soon as we get in the car..." Trish grinned sexily.  
"continue..." Amy said still intrigued  
"But... if HBK wins then you get none until our anniversary..." Trish  
whispered into Amy's ear making Amy hot and horny.  
Amy smiled.  
"I dunno if I wanna put my love life in the hands of John Cena" Amy said.  
"Hmm... I think someone's chicken" Trish said, lowering her voice into  
a sexy growl, making Amy even hotter.  
"Deal..." Amy said, feeling a familiar tingle between her thighs.  
Trish spent the whole match making Amy extremely hot and worked up  
which she knew how to do so very well so as soon as it was announced  
that John Cena won the match, Amy grabbed Trish's hand and made her  
way to the exit.  
"Hey Trish!" Amy came to a complete stop allowing Trish to address  
whoever greeted her.  
"Ashley! Hey!! Too bad with that match... I'm sure you'll get her next  
time" Trish said to her best friend almost all in one breath.  
Ashley nodded sadly.  
"Amy..." Ashley said nodding to the redheaded woman behind Trish.  
"Ashley" Amy greeted her back, Ashley and Amy weren't exactly best  
friends or friends at all for that matter but they had a mutual  
respect for each other.  
"Where you off to so quick?" Ashley asked Trish.  
"Oh... uhmmm... Amy's not feeling too well so I though I'd get her  
back to the hotel ASAP, right Ames?" Trish said thinking fast. Ashley  
looked at them suspiciously.  
"Yes... stomach ache" Amy said agreeing.  
"Oh... I hope you feel better soon" Ashley said. "I'll call you like  
tomorrow Trish... it was nice seeing you again Amy" She finished,  
dismissing the women.  
When they got back to the car, Trish opened up the back door.  
"Get in" She growled sexily. Amy was usually the one to take charge in  
their relationship, sexually at least however Trish had her extremely  
dominant moments which Amy enjoyed very much. Amy got into the  
backseat and waited for Trish to enter.  
"Lay down!" Trish instructed, her voice husky. Amy did as she was  
told. Trish entered the vehicle immediately laying down on top of her  
girlfriend. Trish kissed and nibbled on the flesh of Amy's neck  
leaving a few marks before capturing her lips in a fiery passionate  
kiss. Amy moaned as Trish's tongue dueled with hers fiercely. The kiss  
soon ended, oxygen becoming a major issue and Trish went to work  
immediately nipping at any flesh that was not obstructed by clothes.  
She tugged at Amy's tee-shirt letting her girlfriend know her  
intentions plain and clear. Amy lifted her arms and Trish pulled her  
shirt off in one fluid motion. Trish nipped slightly at the exposed  
flesh of Amy's breast before removing Amy's bra all together and  
attaching her warm lips to Amy's erect left nipple. Amy moaned at the  
contact, her body reacting by bucking forward. Trish moved onto the  
right nipple tugging at it gently with her teeth before moving on ,  
kissing a path down Amy's stomach. Amy tangled her hands in Trish's  
blonde hair urging her onto places that desperately ached for her  
attention.  
Trish continued her torturous path coming to a stop at the start of  
Amy's pants. This was the part what Trish loved. She smiled up at Amy  
whose eyes had turned a lustful dark brown before unzipping her pants  
with her teeth and aggressively tugging them down her red-head lover's  
toned legs. Amy lifted her legs allowing Trish to take them off all  
the way which Trish did before kissing a path up Amy's right leg  
slowly nipping at her inner thigh her hair tickling Amy gently. Amy  
gasped as Trish moved closer and closer to her intimate area neither  
of them breaking their intense eye contact. Trish hooked her fingers  
in Amy's underwear slowly dragging it down her lover's legs, still not  
breaking eye contact. When the underwear was completely off Trish  
slowly parted Amy's legs and lowered her head kissing the pink flesh  
beneath her. She slid her tongue over Amy's clit back and forth as her  
hands cupped Amy's breasts. Amy began panting, her chest heaving with  
every breath. She moaned out Trish's name urging her to go faster.  
Trish slid her hands down Amy's body, cupping her buttocks while  
pushing her closer to her mouth. She could feel Amy's orgasm coming  
and decided to take it up a notch by flicking her tongue into Amy's  
opening a few times before sucking on Amy's swollen clit. Amy's body  
bucked forward slightly, Trish's strong hands keeping her in place.  
"Fuck Trish-- I'm- Oh my God-- Faster" Amy breathed out. Her eyes were  
tightly shut and her hands were tangled in Trish's hair, keeping her  
head exactly where she needed it. Trish slowly inserted her middle  
finger into Amy's wetness while continuing her licking. She began a  
rhythm of licking and thrusting which sent Amy over the edge and into  
orgasmic bliss. Trish crawled back up to Amy's body, resting her head  
on Amy's chest listening to her heartbeat which was slowly decreasing  
while Amy's body came down from its orgasmic high. Amy ran her hands  
through Trish hair.  
"We should go home" Amy said when she was sure she could speak again.  
Trish giggled.  
"yea... I owe you a lap dance don't I?" she said giving her lover a  
quick peck on the lips.  
Trish sat up, leaning over to find Amy's clothes which she had thrown  
just about everywhere in the heat of the moment. She quickly helped  
Amy redress before getting out of the car to go to the passenger seat.  
As Amy and Trish were about to get into the car and go home, they  
heard a voice.  
"I guess you're feeling a lot better" both of the woman spun around to  
see Ashley standing there smirking.  
"ermm Ashley... it's... ermmm..." Trish quickly tried to think of an  
excuse as to why they were still there. Ashley began laughing.  
"You're secret's safe with me" She said smiling.  
"Thanks Ash" Trish said smiling.  
"Now go... quickly before somebody sees you guys" Ashley said ushering  
the girl's into the car.  
Amy and Trish got into the car.  
"Wait..." Trish said before Amy could start driving. "Ashley!" Trish  
called out of the window to the retreating woman. Ashley turned around.  
"What?" She asked.  
"How much of ermmm... what we did... did you actually see?" Trish  
asked blushing slightly.  
"All of it..." Ashley said before retreating once more. Amy smiled.  
"She's not as bad as I thought!" Amy said chuckling before staring the  
car engine and driving again.

THE END  
maybe...


End file.
